


Tease

by Frigid



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: M/M, PWP, Stardroids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frigid/pseuds/Frigid
Summary: A robot that's a few thousand years old has probably figured out what kind of stress relief he prefers.





	

Saturn doesn’t doubt the others have noticed their nocturnal excursions, but he’s thankful that they’ve made no comments at least. It’s so easy for this to happen now. Sometimes all it takes is for Terra to make an offhand comment, for Saturn to wink at him from across the room and they’ll start thinking about disappearing off already.

It doesn’t take much to loosen Terra’s mouth. A few tugs at his hair, other hand tightly gripping his hips, mouth at his throat. Saturn takes any chance he can to hear his leader moan like _that_ … even if it means dragging him into the nearest closed room and pushing him up against the wall.

Terra doesn’t really care that someone only has to walk close by to hear him. He’s too busy muttering to stop teasing him already.

“Nah. Not yet.” It’s worth waiting just to see Terra glare at him, mouth parted slightly. Smirking, he rolls his hips against Terra’s, watching the other stardroid’s eyelids flicker down briefly. On an impulse, he grips Terra’s hands, yanking them above his head, other hand sliding down around his cock. A few firm long strokes, and Terra groans, leaning his head back against the wall. He loves the sound of Terra panting. Running his tongue along Terra’s jaw, nipping and biting at his neck, and the way sounds turn into an almost nasal nh-nh-nh in time with his strokes makes his hips twitch.

“Mm, gorgeous.” Saturn chuckles, stepping back and pulling Terra with him. He walks them back carefully, sitting on the desk as he reaches it, pulling Terra up to straddle his hips.

“Two can play that game,” Terra hisses, pressing Saturn down onto the desk. _It’s a good view_ , he thinks, reaching out and circling his fingers round Terra’s ass. _Who knew Terra could be such a tease?_ He wonders, letting Terra rub up against him. He’ll allow it for now, relaxing and letting Terra enjoy himself. The other stardroid lifts his hips, reaching for Saturn, slowly pressing down. He runs his hands up and down Terra’s hips and ass almost possessively, listening to the small moans Terra makes as he squeezes.

It’s all about Terra, for him, the noises he makes, the way his hips twitch, making him cry out when he pulls his hair back or grips him hard enough to hurt. Terra’s letting out those soft gasps again, ones that seem both endearingly cute and completely obscene. He can’t help but ignore that Terra was supposed to be riding him now, rolling them both over and pinning Terra down.

A loose hand and quick strokes over Terra’s cock, using his own weight to keep the other stardroid trapped between him and the desk. There’s nowhere for Terra to move, just between Saturn and the desk, squirming and soft moans interspersed with his name. Saturn shifts his other hand to Terra’s neck, pressing down with as much force as possible. It doesn’t have a physical effect, but he knows Terra likes to be held down helpless like this, completely at his mercy. He grins, Terra’s getting louder now, unable to keep quiet, hands grasping at Saturn’s shoulders. It’s the whines and the way that Terra moans his name that gets him, gritting his teeth. He’ll make sure Terra comes before he does, thought it won’t take long. A few more strokes, a slightly unsteady rhythm of his hips against Terra and the other stardroid has to cover his mouth, biting his hand to keep quiet, Saturn quickly following.

Terra pulls him down to his side, hooking his legs around Saturn to stop him from disappearing quickly like normal. He twists to glance at the door, but Terra’s hand turns his face back for a kiss.

“I don’t care if they heard. Let them listen.” Terra’s voice is unusually quiet, almost soft. Saturn chuckles, cutting him off to continue kissing him. He’ll never get tired of this.

“You’re not going to leave me alone so soon, then?” Terra murmurs, tightening his grip on Saturn.

“… Nah. You ain’t getting rid of me that easy.”


End file.
